Talk:Kraid's Lair
Maps Whoever did those maps needs to fix them. The mis-spellings glare at me from across the room. Gamma Metroid 21:18, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :They were taken from a website. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 22:14, 24 March 2008 (UTC) You can definately get out. You probably should be jumping over the blocks as they reform, so you end up on top. One at a time. ChozoBoy 16:15, 29 October 2008 (UTC) This probably isn't the place for this but... In the NES Metroid is it possible to get out of Kraid's Lair after you beat him? I keep geting flung back by these reappearing-destructable blocks in a straight upwards line. Zabbeth 15:12, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Move to Kraid's Hideout? After doing a bit of investigation, I can't seem to find any official sources that refer to Kraid's Lair and Ridley's Lair by those specific names. Unless someone can provide evidence otherwise, I'm thinking that these are just unofficial fan names, so I propose we move to a more official name. Our best options are... *Mini-Boss Hideout I (from the Metroid manual) *Kraid's Hideout (from Nintendo Power guide for Metroid) *Kraid's Chamber (from Sound in Action) *Kraid (area) (from Zero Mission) Personally, I'm voting for Kraid's Hideout, since it's more concise than the other options. But before I make the move, does anyone else want to make another suggestion? --PeabodySam (talk) 19:37, July 26, 2018 (UTC) :I'd favor Kraid's Hideout (and Ridley's). [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:00, July 27, 2018 (UTC) ::Well, of course... only a week after I move these pages (and their categories, along with everything in those categories), I finally find two official sources for "Kraid's Lair" and "Ridley's Lair" on MDb: the Classic NES Series: Metroid manual for the GBA port of the NES game, and the Metroid: Zero Mission: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide coverage of the NES game. ::So, that's enough evidence to show that "Kraid's Lair" and "Ridley's Lair" are indeed official names, not merely fan names. Which, unfortunately, begs the question... keep the current names (Kraid's Hideout and Ridley's Hideout) or move them back to the old names (Kraid's Lair and Ridley's Lair)? ::Pros: ::*The fanbase seems to be more familiar with the "Lair" names than the "Hideout" names. ::*The "Lair" names do come directly from a game's instruction manual, while the "Hideout" names are only derived from guides. ::*Plenty of pages still link to the "Lair" redirects, so moving the pages back would cut down on redirect usage. ::Cons: ::*''Classic NES Series'' is a rather obscure port for Metroid, so I doubt that most fans know about the "Lair" names from this manual. ::*The "Hideout" names better reflect the original "Mini-Boss Hideout I/II" names for the NES game. ::*"Ridley's Hideout" is a name that has been applied to both the NES and Super Metroid versions of the area. "Ridley's Lair" is not. ::*It took about an hour and a half for me to move the "Lair" pages and categories to the "Hideout" pages and categories... and we'd have to do that all over again if we want to change them back! ::Any thoughts? Personally, I'm content with leaving them as "Kraid's Hideout" and "Ridley's Hideout", but since the "Lair" names are rather popular, I'd like to hear a second opinion. --PeabodySam (talk) 20:32, August 5, 2018 (UTC) :::When something has been given multiple names/spellings on the Kirby Wiki, such as Pep Brew being called Energy Drink, Peppy Tonic, etc., we usually opt to name the article after the most recent version of the name or spelling. There are a few exceptions, though. I wouldn't name the page "Kraid (area)" as I find it preferable to have articles with different names instead of articles with the same name. Alternatively, you could try to prioritize certain sources over others, such as guides vs manuals; that should be a generally consistent thing, though, not a case-by-case one. Iqskirby (talk) 01:49, August 6, 2018 (UTC) ::::Everyone I know calls them Kraid's Lair and Ridley's Lair. The original categories haven't been deleted yet, so it's a simple swap. And you could use AutoWikiBrowser if you'd like to automate the process. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:57, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Bump for thoughts. Anyone else want to offer their opinion or arguments for "Lair" or "Hideout"? Currently, it sounds like we're leaning towards moving these pages/categories back to "Lair". --PeabodySam (talk) 02:17, September 23, 2018 (UTC) :Since the consensus seemed to be in favor of moving it back to "Lair", I've gone ahead and moved the pages back. Now, all that remains are the two categories... and this part is probably going to be annoying, since I don't know how to use AWB to automate the move. --PeabodySam (talk) 15:28, October 4, 2018 (UTC)